Larsa Ferrinas Solidor
Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, second in line to the royal Solidor House in Erealia, is perhaps the nicest child you will ever meet. He is currently a passenger aboard The Victoria II, traveling with his good friend Al-Cid Margrace. Personality The frequent mistake people make is that they presume Larsa is older than he is, due to his refined manner of speech, politeness, and eloquence. Because he was raised in a royal family, he was taught to be sophisticated from a young age. People are often shocked to learn than he is only twelve years old. He is wise beyond his years and extremely mature, often putting shame to many adults who cannot even bear to compete with the well-bred Larsa. One important aspect of his personality is that he is very much an idealist. Many values of House Solidor have been forced onto Larsa, and he has in turn incorporated these values into the decisions he makes every day. His ideas are often not always practical, but he is very logical when explaining them, as he is also quite talented at convincing others and selling his ideas. Larsa is a very caring child who puts the needs of others before his, as House Solidor dictates he should. He is extremely dedicated to his family and House Solidor, and would always think to put duty before everything else. He is kind, thoughtful, respectful, and very much a gentleman, even at his young age. He is a model citizen in all aspects, and he continues to live out his life as freely as possible. Background Twelve years ago, Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, fourth and youngest son to Emperor Gramis Gana Solidor of the royal family House Solidor, was born on the small island of Erealia. It soon became no secret that he was Emperor Gramis' favorite and most-loved son. After all, who could resist his gooey smile, and angelic blue eyes? After his mother passed away when he was five, Larsa spent much of his time with the Judge Magisters, the disciplinary arm serving House Solidor, who both protected and played with the sweet child. As Larsa came of age, he began evolving into a fine young gentleman. He was the talk of the town, so to speak, and became extremely popular among the ladies, both young and old, who simply couldn't resist giving into his sweet, genuinely charming nature. Many suitors envied Larsa for his unconscious ability to woo ladies with only a smile. The Emperor Lord Gramis, unfortunately, fell very ill to a vicious lung disease that threatened to claim his life, and so the time came to decide which son would succeed him and rule House Solidor after his death: the young, capable Larsa, or the fearful Vayne -- who, by all technicalities and according to the line of succession, was the oldest son, and therefore should be guaranteed the seat. However, the Senate was of the opinion that a young fledgling Emperor such as Larsa was best for the future of House Solidor. And yet surprisingly, tension did not grow between the two brothers, even when Vayne made it clear that he would be the one replacing his father. Larsa loved, and still loves, his brother dearly, and looks up to him as both a mentor and someone he aspires to be when he grows up. Being a child, he developed a natural curiosity for discovery. People who knew the young lord would often joke that it was because he would stay around his favourite cats inside the estate that he became so overtly curious about the rest of the world, and about everything else in general. Occasionally, he would travel to mainland Reial, sometimes by himself and sometimes with accompaniment, in order to explore the world he only learned about in books growing up. There stirred a great longing in Larsa's heart to see as much as he possibly could of this beautiful world. He tried to forget about politics and simply watched. The people, the cities, the rivers. It was all so breath-taking, and every city was a new chapter. So when his dear friend Al-Cid Margrace mentioned traveling through Reial, Larsa could not pass up the opportunity. He invited himself along -- or rather, he tactfully asked of the man if he wanted to accompany him, and if it were his journey -- and has thus been with Al-Cid ever since. Involvement Strategy Quotes Trivia ► played by Angie See also * Link External links * External link Insert non-formatted text here